


Tracks in the Snow

by sassy_dae



Series: NCT Winter Drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Jaehyun is just in the way, Johnny is jealous, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, johnil best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_dae/pseuds/sassy_dae
Summary: It’s the first snow of the season, and a freshly powdered mountain means only one thing for Johnny—playing hooky and snowboarding with his best friend (and secret love of his life) Taeil.  But when Taeil brings an uninvited guest, Johnny struggles to keep his hidden feelings in-check.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT Winter Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Tracks in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> for twitter's a little wonder December Drabble Challenge Day 11: First Snow

The first snow on the season is one of Johnny’s most anticipated days of the year. Fresh powder blanketing the mountain means only one thing—playing hooky and spending the whole day snowboarding down the mountain with his best friend (and secret love of his life) Moon Taeil. A ten year tradition that Johnny holds dear in his heart. They alone venture off at the first sign of snow to carve their signatures into the white powder.

And it’s not just the thrill of racing down the mountain that gets Johnny’s heart pumping. It’s the chairlift rides where they can talk and laugh or just sit quietly in pleasant companionship. It's dinner at the lodge and late night card games by the fireplace. An entire uninterrupted day with his dearest Taeil—just the two of them. 

Or at least, that’s how it’s supposed to be. 

Johnny stares daggers into the back of Jaehyun’s head as he and Taeil giggle uncontrollably. Taeil helps Jaehyun up for the 100th time, laughing at Jaehyun’s poor attempt to ride switch. Johnny grinds his teeth when Taeil smiles at Jaehyun, apple cheeks rosy from the cold mountain wind. Johnny can’t help but feel robbed of that smile.

 _He’s a friend from work,_ Taeil had said. _I hope you don’t mind!_ Of course he minds, but Johnny couldn’t deflate Taeil’s smile as he looked up at him with his Bambi pretty eyes. So he just shrugged it off. But now Johnny doubts Jaehyun is really just a ‘friend’—not after watching Jaehyun smile at Taeil with his big dimples and princely face, and especially not after hearing his velvety laugh as Taeil tells one of his dad-jokes. Jokes that Johnny has heard and laughed at thousands of times. And he loves every single one.

So Johnny sulks up and down the mountain, watching as Jaehyun literally falls all over Taeil—holding Taeil’s hand off the chairlift because he’s terrible at unloading or slowly gliding into Taeil’s arms he teaches him more advanced snowboarding maneuvers. And Johnny can barely contain his annoyance. He snaps at Jaehyun every time he falls, rolls his eyes when Taeil runs to his aid, and grumbles under his breath as they banter on their grueling 10 minute chairlift rides. Though he knows he has no claim over Taeil and as hard he’s tried to distance himself recently, his heart overrides his every action. 

Hours pass and Johnny’s sour mood devolves into unchecked contempt and jealousy, and Taeil’s patience with him starts wearing thin. Whenever Johnny snipes at Jaehyun, Taeil is there to defend him. When Johnny rolls his eyes, Taeil gives him a look, silently pleading to ‘ _chill the fuck out'._ But it only fuels Johnny’s irritation, culminating in an outburst when Jaehyun accidentally collides into Taeil. 

Jaehyun, losing control of his board, crashes into Taeil and sends them tumbling 50 feet down the mountain in a tangled mess of snowboards and limbs. Johnny’s heart stops as Taeil yells in distress. Unclipping from his board, he rushes over and mauls Jaehyun off Taeil.

“Taeil, are you ok?!” He asks worriedly, gloved hands checking Taeil’s body for injuries. With no signs of blood or broken bones, Johnny turns to loom over Jaehyun with a hateful glare. “What’s wrong with you? You could have seriously injured him!” 

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“If you can’t control yourself, you should have stayed on the bunny slopes!”

“Johnny, I’m fine! Stop berating him,” Taeil sits up, removing his goggles to better look at Johnny.

“Why did you bring him if he can’t even keep up? He should have stayed behind!” Johnny retorts turning to look at Taeil with a fierce stare. But Taeil holds his ground, looking up at Johnny with a disappointed frown. He has plenty of experience with a broody Johnny than to be intimidated by him.

“ _Calm down,_ ” Taeil says sternly, nostrils flaring as he inhales deeply. “It was an _accident,_ ok?” Johnny lets out a large breath, turning to look at Jaehyun who sits sprawled on the snow with an uncomfortable expression. Johnny isn’t known for having a short temper. In fact, he is known to be the most chill and easy going of their friends. But today, and the last few months really, he’s been struggling to keep his emotions in check. He sighs, offers his hand to Taeil and helps him up. 

“Why don’t you go ahead? I’ll help Jaehyun down and we can take a break in the lodge,” Taeil sighs, frustration written all over his face. Johnny bites his lip, wanting to defend himself but holds back. Boots clipped into his board, he races down the mountain, the adrenaline and cold air doing little to clear his mind. 

At the lodge, Johnny waits impatiently for Taeil and Jaehyun who take infinitely too long to return. When he spots them, Jaehyun has his arm slung across Taeil’s shoulders, looking down at him with the most precious, dimpled smile. It makes Johnny’s skin crawl. 

“Did you have a good run?” Taeil asks, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. It’s a look Johnny is familiar with—Taeil is still annoyed with him.

“Yeah,” Johnny smirks back. “You guys took your sweet time.”

“We decided to do a cruiser run. Take it nice and easy,” Jaehyun offers an apologetic smile. “I’m confident I can make it down next time with minimal falling."

“I highly doubt that,” Johnny mutters under his breath, but just loud enough for Taeil to hear. He gives Johnny a sharp look with a quirked eyebrow which Johnny meets with a frown. Taeil shakes his head and turns back to Jaehyun, patting him on the back with an encouraging smile. Johnny’s eye twitches.

“You’re doing great, don’t worry about the amount of times you fall. It just means you’re getting better!”

“Or that he’ll pummel another innocent person 100 feet down the mountain,” Johnny mumbles, not even trying to be subtle. 

“It was an _accident_ ,” Taeil says through a gritted smile. Johnny knows he’s playing with fire, Taeil’s patience all but drained. He’d usually pull back by now, but Jaehyun’s stupid princely face erases all sense of reason. And Johnny immediately regrets his words as soon as they fall out of his mouth.

“I’m sure he’ll _accidentally_ fall into your bed too.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you today?” Taeil asks exasperated, imploring Johnny with big eyes. Johnny shifts his gaze, arms crossed as he looks anywhere but at Taeil.Despite being significantly shorter, Taeil can make Johnny feel small with just one look, and right now he feels microscopic. Taeil waits for Johnny to respond, to say _anything_ but is met with stubborn silence. _“Fine._ Sit here and be an asshole by yourself. Jaehyun, let’s go.” He stomps towards the exit, leaving a petulant Johnny and an uneasy Jaehyun behind. Johnny watches helplessly as Taeil angrily grabs his board and shuffles his way to the lift line. The burning look in Taeil’s eyes leaves Johnny with a pit in his stomach. 

“Johnny?” Jaehyun says from behind him. Johnny rolls his eyes as he turns around. “Look, I’m sorry for interrupting your tradition or whatever. Taeil just mentioned that he was going snowboarding and it sounded like fun. I practically invited myself, so don’t blame him,” Jaehyun says, looking Johnny straight in the eye. He gives Johnny a slanted smile and nods towards Taeil. “Also, you don’t need to worry about me. I only like Taeil as a friend."

“Why would I care about that?" Johnny questions defensively, turning to follow Taeil. Once outside, he can see Taeil fuming in the distance, and Johnny knows he royally fucked up. 

“Because you have feelings for him, don’t you?”

Johnny stops dead in his tracks, turning around so quickly that Jaehyun has to step back to avoid running him over. “That’s not…I don’t…” Johnny stumbles.

“I may just have met you this morning, but it’s pretty obvious. I could tell from the moment we arrived. The way you looked at him,” Jaehyun makes an exaggerated lovesick face. “It’s like you want to both snuggle him to death or devour him whole. It was… _intense_.” Jaehyun smiles at him, but Johnny simply flushes from embarrassment at being caught. “Plus, you’ve been acting like a jealous boyfriend all morning.” 

He sighs, taking another look at Taeil. He won’t deny that he has feelings for Taeil—it was love at first sight that has only grown during their long friendship. But those feelings are his and his alone. Feelings that are hidden deep within the recesses of his heart, and only taken out when he is sure he won’t get caught. But after ten years, it’s becoming increasingly difficult to put them back in their place. They fight to be set free, slipping through the cracks and making it harder to act normal around Taeil. The more he fights it, the more he slips up. Today being the worst yet.

“Why do you even care?” Johnny mumbles, looking back at Jaehyun. 

“Because Taeil’s my friend, and I care about him. And right now he’s really worried because you’re acting _very_ out of character, or so he says. But I think if you’re honest with him, things’ll right themselves.” Jaehyun gives Johnny an irresistible dimpled smile, “He’s your best friend right? Give him some credit and trust him a little.” He turns to go back into the lodge, leaving Johnny to fend for himself against the small ball of fury known as Moon Taeil. 

As he gets in the queue beside Taeil, Johnny can feel the anger coiled up inside Taeil’s body, ready to lash out at him once they are alone. They silently shuffle their way through the line, Johnny sweating through his gloves as he tries to figure out how to both apologize and confess. Because as much as he hates to admit it, Jaehyun is right. As best friends, Johnny should be able to trust Taeil with everything—including complicated feelings towards him. They can always figure it out together.

“I’m sorry,” he immediately says as the lift bar latches down onto their laps. 

“For what?” Taeil asks, looking down at his snowboard instead of Johnny.

“For being an asshole,” Johnny sighs, playing with the lift ticket attached to his jacket. “You know how much I look forward to these trips and seeing Jaehyun threw me off. I was mad you didn’t tell me about him. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask about bringing Jaehyun,” Taeil finally turns to look at Johnny. “But that doesn’t mean you can walk around acting like an asshat.”

“I know,” Johnny bites his lip, “It’s just—today means a lot to me. I was looking forward to spending time with you. It’s more than just snowboarding. It’s about _you_ and _me._ It’s _our_ thing. And having someone else around, it felt like it was trampling all over our memories.”

“Johnny,” Taeil says softly, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “I didn’t realize this meant so much to you.”

“Any time I spend with you is special to me,” Johnny exhales. He turns to look down at Taeil, trying to find the courage to really open his heart to him. Over the last decade they’ve endured high school drama, college shenanigans, and stumbled their way through the first steps of adulting together. Taeil has been by Johnny’s side during the highest and lowest points of his life—he trusts him with his _life_. And now it’s time he trusts Taeil with his heart. “Taeil, I….I’m,” He swallows, his mouth dry and his heart ready to jump out like a chest-burster from _Alien._

“Johnny, what’s wrong? Talk to me,” Taeil shifts, placing another hand on his arm. He can see and feel Johnny’s distress, sending him into a panic. “You’re dying, is that it? You’re sick and just haven’t told me yet?!”

That seems to break the ice. The tension in Johnny’s body releases, sending him into a fit of hysterical giggles. _Of course_ Taeil jumps to the conclusion that Johnny is terminally ill and thus acting out. Only Taeil would have the imagination and morbid thought process, and Johnny loves him for it. Taeil gives him a quizzical look as if Johnny has lost his mind, which only makes Johnny laugh harder.

“Why the fuck would you think that?” Johnny wheezes, clutching Taeil’s arm for support. “Why would I be _dying_?”

“Because you’ve been acting really weird and talking about old memories and spending time together!” Taeil defends himself. “It’s a completely logical conclusion!”

“It is _not_ logical,” Johnny laughs, leaning into Taeil who just gives him another look.

“ _Fine_ , you aren’t dying. But there is _definitely_ something going on with you. You haven’t been yourself lately and I don’t just mean today. You’ve been pushing me away for months and it feels like we’re drifting apart. And I…I _hate_ it,” Taeil admits, getting quiet, frowning at Johnny in concern. “Why are you shutting me out? Can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?”

The laughter in Johnny’s chest dies, Taeil’s gentle voice and soft eyes reeling him back in. His heart thumps wildly again, struggling to keep his buried feelings at bay as Taeil looks at him with large, pleading eyes full of worry and hurt. With just the flutter of Taeil’s eyelashes and ten years of pent up emotions burst out at once.

“I’m in love with you,” Johnny lets the words tumble out, unable to stop once he’s started. “I’ve been in love with you since high school and I was ok with it being one-sided for all these years because we’re best friends first but recently I’ve been struggling to cope with it and seeing you with Jaehyun today broke something in me and I can’t keep it in anymore or I might literally break in half.” He takes a deep breath, winded from his rushed confession. “I’m sorry.”

He watches Taeil closely, trying to read his face. But Taeil stares at him unblinking, his face motionless like a statue. Johnny fears he may have broken Taeil until his face completely flushes and he blinks rapidly. “You’re…you’re in love with me?”

“Yes,” Johnny nods slowly. 

“Since _high school_?” Taeil’s voice cracks and eyes quiver. 

“Yes,” Johnny sighs, thinking he may have to soften the blow a bit. Though, admittedly, Taeil is taking it better than he expected. “I know this is a lot but—”

“I love you too.”

“But I— _what_?” 

“I love you too,” Taeil says, a small smile spreading over his flushed bunched cheeks, his eyes catching the late morning sun. “Not sincehigh school, but I’ve been in love with you for a while now.”

They stare at each other, Johnny’s mouth hanging open as his brain tries to reboot itself. His world seems to tilt on its axis as everything he has ever known is thrown out the window. Taeil _loves_ him?! “I—you—me?” He stutters, losing feeling in his body as all his blood seems to collect in his chest and face. 

“Yes, _you—_ affectionate, tall, smart, sweet, _handsome_ you,” Taeil laughs a hearty, silent chuckle. He pats Johnny’s face with his gloved hand, giving him one of his most brilliant smiles.“I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t figure out if your feelings had changed like mine had. But it makes sense now. Your feelings didn’t change because they were always there. I was just slow to catch up.” Taeil gives Johnny a soft smile, “That must have been hard on you all these years. I’m sorry that I—”

Johnny pulls Taeil into a kiss, cutting him off because he doesn’t care _when_ or _how_ or _why_ Taeil fell in love with him. All he cares about is that his best friend, the most precious person in his life _loves him back_. That’s all he needs to know. He wraps a long arm around Taeil’s smaller frame, pulling him as close as possible on the creaking chairlift. He tastes Taeil’s soda on his lips, smells the fresh snow all around them, and feels Taeil’s cold nose rub up against his. The countless memories they have built together over the last ten years meld into a perfect one in this moment, his heart full and sturdy and ready to burst. He pulls back, looking down at Taeil with the unrestrained affection he always kept in check. Taeil smiles up at him, eyes twinkling and faces pink. 

“ _Please prepare to unload”_ the loud speaker announces, breaking their silent reverie _._ Johnny kisses Taeil’s gloved hand before shifting back in his spot, lifting the bar and unloading off the chairlift. They glide side by side, Johnny smiling at Taeil as it begins to snow softly again—a fresh layer of snow just for them. Johnny quickly moves towards Taeil, kissing him once more. He pulls Taeil’s face up to his as he leans down, lips soft and sweet and _his._ He feels free, his love for Taeil no longer a burden but the source of his happiness. The day had started off a nightmare, but now feels like a dream as Taeil smiles into the kiss. 

“Well, this is going to make our bets much more _interesting,_ ” Taeil playfully pushes away as he leans back on his board, eyebrows wiggling suggestively and snapping his goggles in place. Johnny can’t help but laugh. Though their relationship has changed significantly forever, Johnny feels relieved that some things seem to stay the same. “What do you say? Last one down the mountain pays for our first date?”

“Our first _date?_ ” Johnny asks, moving quickly after Taeil.

“Dinner tonight! And I have a feeling you’ll be paying!” Taeil yells as he gives Johnny a mischievous smile before snowboarding down the mountain. Johnny shakes his head, smiling like an idiot as he chases after his best friend and love of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Random Notes:  
> +was inspired by Taeil saying he wanted to go snowboarding with Johnny  
> +also it snowed here a lot the last few days and I want to go skiing :c  
> +writing this was hard, once again!! I had to cut so much....T_T
> 
> Come say hi/follow me on:  
> +tumblr [@shining-moon-taeil](https://shining-moon-taeil.tumblr.com)  
> +twitter @shining_taeil_


End file.
